Maka-chop
by ukime-sama
Summary: No golpeo porque me divierte, bueno, un poco si, pero entiéndelo, idiota. Es mi forma de expresar lo que siento por ti, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer si los hombres son tan tontos…? Pero más tonta me siento yo… por enamorarme de uno…


**Maka-chop**

**No golpeo porque me divierte, bueno, un poco si, pero entiéndelo, idiota. Es mi forma de expresar lo que siento por ti, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer si los hombres son tan tontos…? Pero más tonta me siento yo… por enamorarme de uno…**

"**A los hombres se les enseñan con golpes, porque son tan brutos que no entienden un `Te amo´"**

Ok, viene la cursi a publicar en un fanfics para San Valentín, por adelantado, especialmente para una ridícula amiga Otaku con la cuenta de **Arlenes**, y todo aquel que mañana vaya a derramar dulces y miel por doquier, estúpida, tu ya sabes, quiero mis chocolates *-*

Por cierto **Soul Eater** no me pertenece, como si fuera tan buena, pero ya verán, me haré rica y… ok, olvídenlo, a leer…

Esperaba encontrar a cierta arma por allí, pero toda esa gente parecía una bola de masa atravesada en el camino, largo camino… Comprendía, en cierta manera, que de especial era ese día, pero ¿Tenían que regalar chocolatitos a todo aquel chico lindo que se les atravesaran en el infernal camino…?

Bien, lejos de eso… en un tiempo indefinido, quizás minutos, segundos, ¿Qué se yo…? Vio al fin esa estúpida y sensual melena blanca, ok, me pase, tampoco así. No, ella no tenía chocolates, ni rosas, ni algún regalo, es más ¿¡Acaso la creían vendedora de obsequios para ese catorce de febrero…!? Pues la respuesta es obvia… ¡No!

Y en menos de unos milisegundos, que no equivalen prácticamente nada, su ceño se frunció notablemente para las chicas, pero es obvio, los chicos ni pendientes, y con ello me refiero a cierto peli-blanco, quien gustoso, estaba rodeado de… ¿Qué diablos voy a saber yo cuantas chicas estaban en medio…? Bueno, ni pendiente, pero el parecía maravillado, y no era el único, el "Gran Ore-sama", notase en sarcasmo, también andaba creyéndose el Dios del mundo, cosa totalmente falsa.

Y la pobre Tsubaki, es que ¿Ustedes creen que soportar a ese asimétrico era juego…? Ok, ya se me pego el complejo Kid. Y bueno, las chicas ni un chocolate ¿La maldita razón…? pues… ¡Los estúpidos chicos celosos! ¡Como siempre!

Continuemos, y olviden lo de hace rato… Maka buscaba, no tan tranquilamente, a cierta guadaña, pero cierta guadaña, sinceramente poco cool, ok, lo mío es envidia, disfrutaba de los placeres de la vida, si claro.

Y solo basto un golpetazo, bien merecido cabe decir, por parte de la rubia hacía ambos chicos, haciéndole un gran favor a la asombrosa arma que se convierte en todo, Tsubaki.

Por algo tenía a su querido y grueso libro, que funcionaba muy bien contra chicos tan tontos que no veían que había personas que no soportaban ver aquella… ¿Calamidad? Si, calamidad.

—Soul… feliz día… —simplemente menciono la chica de ojos verdes, mientras arrastraba al chico, que miraba estrellitas, y de el otro se encargaba la pelinegra.

—M-maka… —hagan como si tuviese esos circulitos giratorios, como cuando un pokemón era derrotado.

—Silencio. — no pidió, más bien mandó, y eso estaba bien hecho.

Después de esto se dirán ¿Qué diablos pasó…? Y la respuesta es, nada, nada que les importe, ok, no…

Haber, Maka no puede decirle simplemente: "Me gustas"; la razón era simple, los chicos siempre se creen la gran cosa, y si se lo dice, seguro el dirá: "Es obvio, un chico tan cool como yo le debe gustar a todas…"

Y otro momento de incomodo silencio…

—S-Soul…

— ¿Qué pasa Maka?

Se quedo algo pensativa… ¡Esperen! Ejem… ¿Eso fue un… sonrojo? Y no del chico, era una lastima. Abrió y cerro la boca como… ¿Por qué no decirlo…? como una tonta enamorada…

—S-Soul… Mmm, ¿Qué piensas de mi… de mi… ¡Maka-chop!? — bien hecho Maka, tremenda imaginación tienes, eso pensó la rubia. Es que no lo pudo evitar al ver el ceño del chico.

—Mmm… duele, pega duro, me deja viendo estrellitas y me deja chichones… ¿Qué te digo…?

—Ya veo…

—Pero… esta bien ¿No?... A veces… creo que lo merezco…

Waa, que cursi. Ok, ya, dejemos el chistecito. Y ¿Qué decir de la rubia? Ella se sonrojo aún más, pero pudo voltear la cara a tiempo para que el jovencito no lo notara, aunque hay que decir que si se le hizo extraño, ¿Habrá dicho o hecho algo mal…? ¿Se molesto…? Eso pensó. Y yo digo, que bobo...

—Nee, ¿Sucede algo Maka…? — se sitúo justo frente a ella, y ¡Adivinen!... ¡Sí, se sonrojo como un tomate maduro!

"Después de todo, puede que no sea tan idiota como lo pensé…" tomo la rubia en cuenta, ya que le tomo la mejilla y acerco su rostro, y pensarán, ¡Se van a besar! Ops, grave error… — Maka estas enferma, vamos a que te revisen… — si, solo le tomaba la temperatura…

Después de todo, los chicos son más idiotas de lo que se imaginan, por eso ella tenía su Maka-chop, que no dudo en volver a utilizarlo contra el chico de ojos carmín. Y no podía hacer nada, después de todo, a parte de tontos, los chicos eran unos idiotas, sin embargo, las mujeres somos aún más estúpidas en enamorarnos de tremendos imbéciles, nosotras merecemos más…

"**El es un perfecto idiota, un imbécil, un estúpido, un bobo… pero lamentablemente yo soy más aún, porque me enamore de uno así… Y claro, no evito golpearlo, porque eso significa que el solo debe tener ojos para mi…"**

Ok, mis amores, mis cielitos, cariños, espero que les guste esta dulzura de fanfics y no me golpeen mucho por lo lindo que hice esta hermosa… ok, ya, tanta miel me enferma, ok no. Solo espero que les guste, digamos que esto nació de un sentimiento mío, después de todo Maka no es la única "tonta"

Espero que te guste Arlenes, y si te parece mucha azúcar, no dudes en vomitar como yo lo hago ^_^ ¿Se irán sin dejar siquiera un comentario…?


End file.
